Transformers: The Chaos Bringer Trilogy
Plot ' The Autobots have won and Earth is now their home, new generation have arrived and the Decepticons have seek revenge with help of Unicron. 'Plot 4th film: Chaos Bringer 5th film: Five Faces of Evil 6th film: Til We're One 'Characters' Autobots *'Optimus Prime '(voiced by Peter Cullen): he has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. *'Bumblebee': Autobot Scout and Sam's cousin, Buster Witwicky's guardian. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. New Members: 'Autobots that arrived to Earth and are getting used to their home. *'Ultra Magnus '(voiced by Jeff Bennet): An Old friend of Optimus and a War Commander. *'Hot Rod/ Rodimus Prime (voiced by Eric Christian Olsen): Autobot Speed Fighter and new Prime. He is more like Optimus and has no trouble of defeating Decepticons with his Plasma Rod Arrows and learns he is Optimus choose him as the next Prime. As Rodimus Prime, he becomes more powerful and retain arrow launcher and plasma swords. He transforms into red/orange Race Car, later a red/ orange Futuristic RV Truck. *'Perceptor' (voiced by Jaleel White): The new Autobot inventor and scientist, Wheeljack/Que's former student. He ressembles Steve Q. Urkel and transforms into Smart Car. *'Evac': Autobot Stealth Fighter and Bumblebee's best friend. *'Red Alert' (voiced by Tara Strong): The new Autobot Medic and replaces Ratchet. *'Override' *'Flareup' *'Breakdown' (voiced by Doc Shaw): A former Decepeticon and Music Master. Like Jazz, he loves Earth music and speaks Street Talk, he can mimic any sounds and emit sonic blasts from his hands. He is transforms into a teal Chevy Sonic. **'Haywire '(voiced by Jerry Trainer): A Minicon Hacker. He is random, werid and get hurt alot, working with Breakdown and scared of cats for some reason. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Autobot Battle Transport Ship. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a Moon. Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home.His massive form is powered by consumption of planets and moons.He wants to destroy the autobot matrix of leadership as it is the only thing that can destroy him. Decepticons *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Made from the dead corpse of Megatron through Unicron's power, he takes his rightful place as the decepticon leader.He is very cunning,extremely dangerous and a skilled warrior.His alternate mode is similar to Megatron's cybertronian flying tank in the 2009 film. *'Cyclonus '(voiced by Steve Blum): New second-in-command, Cyclonus is a ruthless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind.He is extremely powerful,dangerous and cunning. Transforms into a purple Cybertrian Fighter Jet similar to his Animated Counterpart. *'Scourge' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, he is a little jealous of Cyclonus and wants his position. He transforms into a dark blue Cybertronian Hovercraft. **'Sweeps': 10 Decepticon drones that serve Scourge and never question him, having the same alternate mode as him. *'Thundercracker' *'Skywarp' *'Slipstream' *'Combaticons':